


[podfic] sparkle sparkle this

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Edward, meet Spike. He's got a bone to pick with you. Total crack."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] sparkle sparkle this

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sparkle sparkle this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273822) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Length:**  00:01:52  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28BtVS_Twi%29%20_Sparkle%20Sparkle%20This_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
